Flushed? (I'll change the title later)
by kawaiicrimsonkitsune
Summary: Your name is Gamzee motherfuckin Makara; you were having a pretty normal day: watching the ocean, eating some miraculous pies, waiting for your Lusus. Well, it was normal, until your ancestor arrived with some random troll with him. It was all cool; until this random troll said some shit about being flushed for you. Oh, let's not forget about getting troll-napped on top of that.


The cool night air felt great as you laid in the shaggy beach grass. It was actually a pretty peaceful night in the area around your hive. Well, it was until the noise of a space ship landing not too far away entered your hear ducts. You sat up to see it was your ancestors ship, you hadn't seen that motherfucker in a good couple of sweeps, if you can remember correctly. The giant troll lumbered out and stretched to his full height, he was a pretty menacing sight with just his height alone. But then you spot something exiting out behind him, another troll. This troll seemed to share in your hemospectrum caste and seemed to be a couple of sweeps older. He was nowhere near the height of your ancestor, but he was taller than you. It was difficult to get a good look at him from this distance, even though you strained your lookstubs.

Your ancestor spotted you pretty easily and motioned for the other troll towards you. The new guy looked in your direction before making his way over to the area of beach you were occupying. As he came in closer you could take in more of his features. He seemed to be as lean as you were, hair a nestle of soft curls and waves, face paint resembling a flushed symbol, and adorning a skeletal jumpsuit with purple shorts over it and purple boots. There were defiantly some similarities; you couldn't recall your ancestor ever saying he had other descendants though.

The troll came to a stop in front of you, waving and smiling. You gave your own sloppy smile in return but slightly faltered, his mouth was sewn shut. Mirthful Messiahs, why would that have been done to him? "Hey my wicked brother."

He just seemed to smile more and offered you to grab his hand. You didn't hesitate; he came with your ancestor after all. The grip on your hand was gentle, it was a little weird when he intertwined your fingers together, but that was ok, guy was probably just affectionate. The small trek ended a little ways away from your original spot. He sat down and patted the spot next to him for you to sit down; you obliged, but sat with some distance between the two of you.

You stared out at the ocean not knowing what to say to him, you know, since he couldn't reply. The strange silence didn't last long as you felt a tap on your shoulder. Looking over you saw him pointing at the sand in front of both of you, noticing he must have written in the sand.

_My name is Kurloz. I'm also a descendant of the Grand Highblood._

"That's all kinds of wicked brother. Oh yeah, my name's Gamzee." So your guess was right; see, your friends weren't right, you could notice obvious things. "So Kurbro, if I can up and be askin, why's your mouth all sewn shut?" Kurloz seemed to cock his head at the question before erasing his first written words and then replacing them with more:

_It's a testament of my loyalty to our Messiahs. You'll learn more about it because one day you will have to make your own decision on how to prove your loyalty as well._

You were glad Kurloz didn't get impatient with your dumb questions, as your friends would usually say about them, and actually seemed to enjoy answering them. It seemed like you talked for hours to the mute, going on about anything that came to your mind, even though it did seem more like a one-sided conversation it was still pretty bitchtits awesome.

Kurloz pointed to the sand:

_I have something I wish to share with you Gamzee._

"Go ahead and shoot your words brother."

_I'm flushed for you._

Your thinkpan paused, he was flushed for you? Before today you'd never gotten your lookstubs on this troll, never even heard of this motherfucker from your ancestor. How could he be flushed for you? "Um, that's all kinds of flattering but, I didn't even know you, we haven't been talking for all that long neither." You were starting to get this churning sensation in your acid sack.

_But I already know so much about you, our ancestor told me stories, and showed me pictures._

"Uh, but, you'd still never even seen me before." You were starting to stutter like Tavros, "how can you be flushed for me?"

_It's because I was told to be._

He was told, to be flushed, for you. Why? "Um, sorry Kurloz but I think I need to be getting back to my hive and all, my lusus should be coming back soon anyways." You suddenly had the biggest urge to abscond the motherfuck outta there.

You were just about to get your leave on when you felt a weird humming sensation in your horns, then your body seemed to freeze in place. What was going on? Your body and mind didn't seem to be cooperating at this moment. Then you heard something that almost sounded like a voice in the back of your head, pushing, _invading_.

_**I'm sorry Gamzee, but you have to come with me and our ancestor. He's already procuring necessary items from your hive right now.**_

Chucklevoodoos, that's what he was using on you. You tried to use your own but Kurloz's easily beat down your own weak attempts. "But, I'm only seven sweeps! I'm not suppose to be conscripted yet!" Panic started to seize your mind; you weren't ready yet, physically or mentally. The thought of not seeing your pale bro or your flush-crush, even your other friends, was just too horrible to bear.

Fighting was pointless, but you still struggled internally with every step towards that ship. Those last agonizing steps onto the haul were the worst, knowing it was your last chance to get away, but impossible to accomplish. Kurloz used his chucklevoodoos to make you sit in one of the vacant seats in the back. Instead of manipulating you to buckle yourself in, he did it himself, running his fingers through your thick hair. He then made his way to the seat right next to your ancestor.

"So you had to use your chucklevoodoos ON THE LITTLE SHIT, THOUGHT HE WAS MORE OBEDIENT than that." The fluctuating tone of your ancestor seemed more unsettling than entertaining right at this moment.

As the ship started and began to lift off the ground Kurloz turned to you, and smiled.


End file.
